Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers or the likes, have become popular and widely used for communication, entertainment purposes and other purposes. These electronic devices are intended to be carried or moved about and as such, these devices are more likely to be accidentally dropped, hit, or scratched. To protect these electronic devices, protective cases have been introduced and widely used in connection with the devices. Such electronic devices usually have a screen, and to see the screen from a specific angle, many protective cases have a kickstand to prop up the case and electronic device.
However, a kickstand of a protective case usually is usually provided to a specific location of the protective case and constructed to have an open position and a closed position with a predetermined angle between the two positions. Thus, such kickstand cannot satisfy a user's need for various viewing angles for his electronic device or need for changing location of the kickstand with respect to the protective case.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, there is a need for a kickstand for a protective case which is attachable to any location of a protective case. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.